Ed, I'm pregnant
by Luva93
Summary: Lorraine Warren finding out she is pregnant, telling Ed and Judy's birth.


Lorraine stood alone in the home she shared with her husband, the phone still in her hand. On the other end of the line, she could vaguely hear the sound of the doctor's voice on the other end. "Mrs. Warren? Mrs. Warren?" He called out. Lorraine snapped from her trance "... thank you, Dr. Wilson." She said softly and hung up the telephone. Lorraine stood there before placing her hands on her stomach. "Pregnant..." she whispered softly and closed her eyes. Lorraine could still remember the day she married the person who had become her best friend, the person who was her soul mate, Ed Warren. She gasped softly when she felt arms slip around her, it was Ed. "Ed..." she mumbled in relief, he had startled her. "I'm sorry." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Are you alright hon?" He asked. Lorraine nodded leaning back against him. "Ed... we need to stop all our investigations right now." She said softly. Ed sighed "Lorraine what we do is important you know-" before he could finish Lorraine turned and looked into his eyes. "Ed... I'm pregnant." She said simply. Ed stared down into her eyes for a few minutes before a grin spread across his face. "You're pregnant?" Lorraine gave a small smile and nodded "yeah. It finally happened." Without any warning, Ed lifted Lorraine into his arms and twirled her around. "I can't believe this! This is amazing! We have to get you to the doctor... you have to eat healthy food... we have to make a nursery!" He said excitedly and gently set her down. "... And stop our investigations... for now." Lorraine nodded and placed Ed's hands on her stomach. "Our daughter." She whispered, her sight already allowing her to sense the gender of the child she carried.

Five months down the line Lorraine's stomach was swollen and round, she was ready to give birth any day now. She stood in the doorway of the nursery that she and Ed had created for their child. The entire room was pink, there were dolls and toys all about the room. It was perfect, and just waiting for Judy. That was the name that Ed and Lorraine had decided on. Looking down to her stomach she gently rubbed it feeling her daughter move inside her. "Any day now Judy..." she whispered and gasped again feeling arms slip around her waist. "Ed!" She scolded lightly and smiled "you can't keep scaring me like that. You could make me have the baby right now." She said and slowly turned to wrap her arms around his neck, though her belly kept them apart a bit. Ed laughed softly and smiled "well I wish she'd hurry up and get here. I want to meet her. Plus... I miss being able to hug you properly." He teased lightly. Lorraine smiled "can't rush a lady Ed. Plus you did this to me." She teased back. "So the hugging thing is your fault.." she whispered and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her husband's lips. Just then Lorraine pulled back and winced softly "Ed... Ed... my water broke." That was all Ed needed before he took his wife by the hand and led her out to the car, in the backseat was a bag Ed had already prepacked for his wife.

Lorraine's screams could be heard throughout the hospital, her labor was going on too long and the pain was becoming too much but Lorraine refused pain medicine. Beside Lorraine was her mother Georgiana and her older sister Marie. "Lorraine you need to push." The doctor said. Lorraine tried but screamed out in pain, beads of sweat ran down her face. Her mother held her hand while her sister dabbed a cool cloth on Lorraine's face. "I can't do this..." she cried. "I need Ed." Men, even the father of the child were not allowed in the delivery room. "Lorraine just have your baby." Her mother tried to say but Lorraine shook her head and looked to her sister. "Marie please..." her voice trembled "I need Ed." Her sister was hesitant before she nodded and quickly left the room. Within a few moments, Ed was there, this seemed to anger Lorraine's mother but she was no one's focus right now. "Oh hon..." he whispered taking her hand. "Ed something is wrong, I can't do this." She whimpered crying out again in pain. Ed looked at Lorraine "Lorraine you are the strongest woman I know. God would never have given this child to us if he thought you couldn't have her." Ed looked to the doctor "is something wrong? Why isn't she coming?" After a minute the doctor frowned "the baby is feet first. We need to turn her around." Lorraine groaned in pain "no. I can't..." she closed her eyes "God... please!" She called out and gave one final push. The room was suddenly filled with a shrill cry. Lorraine laid there panting and looked down to see her and Ed's daughter, tears streamed down her face and Ed laughed softly. "Oh hon, she's beautiful." Lorraine laid there and watched as Ed cut the umbilical cord and the nurse cleaned the baby before swaddling her in a pink blanket. Lorraine smiled as their daughter was placed in her arms. Lorraine smiled weakly "... she's the greatest gift ever."

Lorraine had been in the hospital for nearly a week and it was just about time for her to go home. She sat alone on the edge of her hospital bed. She and Judy were all dressed and ready to go home, their bags packed. Softly Lorraine hummed to Judy though looked up as Ed and the doctor entered the room. She smiled though her smile faded when Ed seemed so upset. "Hon the doctor has something to tell us." He said though it was clear he already knew. Lorraine looked to Ed before looking to the doctor "Dr. Wilson?" She asked and the doctor laid it all on the line. "Mrs. Warren Judy's birth was a difficult one.." he began. Lorraine nodded "I'm aware." She said and frowned as the doctor continued. "There was just too much of a physical toll on you and it's my medical opinion that you will never be able to have another child." Lorraine stared at the doctor before looking to Ed. "We have Judy, a gift from God. She's all I need." Truth be told Lorraine had always wanted a large family but seeing Judy, holding her, she was all she needed. Ed looked to Lorraine and kissed her head. "We have the perfect family. You and her are all I need too." Sighing happily Lorraine looked to the doctor "can we take our baby now?" The doctor nodded and Ed, Lorraine, and Judy all went home, a family full of love and hope.


End file.
